Communication systems allow participates in different locations to communicate. The communication media used by different communication systems may vary. For example, in some circumstances, communication media in a communication system may be written, audio, video, or some combination thereof. Different communication systems may provide varying levels of user experiences and may require different levels of user interaction.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.